Mi Héroe 1
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Izuku Midoriya lleva admirando a Katsuki Bakugou desde que tiene memoria, incluso ahora donde ambos son considerados héroes profesionales. Sin embargo, ese fanatismo ha causado algunas sospechas en la prensa y amigos cercanos, además de ocasionarle una molestia a Katsuki que no sabe describir; ¿por qué últimamente la presencia del nerd lo fastidiaba tanto?


**Advertencias: My Hero Academia no me pertenece, solo uso a sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento. La historia puede contener leve Ooc.**

* * *

 **Mi Héroe # 1**

La mañana transcurría normalmente, los héroes trabajaban, los niños imitaban las hazañas de estos, los estudiantes luchaban por sus sueños, etc. Las únicas cosas que cambiaban de esa rutina era el surgimiento de nuevos héroes o poderes. La gente iba cambiando sus preferencias, pero aun seguían admirando a All Might como una leyenda viviente. Sin embargo la sociedad era consciente de que tenían que darle la luz principal a la nueva generación, entre ellos, la clase que hace unos años se graduó de la UA y causó un gran revuelo en todo el país al enfrentarse a la liga de villanos siendo apenas unos aprendices.

.

.

Una enorme explosión en un edificio cercano alertó a las personas, la onda del ataque logró que algunas columnas se tambalearan ocasionando que cayeran alrededor. Por suerte, no era una zona muy transitada, pero si era usada por varios estudiantes que la utilizaban como atajo para llegar a la estación cuando era algo tarde.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó uno de ellos intentando proteger a sus amigos al ver como una columna de metal caería directamente hacia ellos. Sin embargo, el impacto nunca llegó.

—¡No se preocupen! Están a salvo —dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

Los estudiantes miraron impresionados al héroe que evitó el impacto. Su brillante sonrisa les daba confianza de que todo saldría bien. El héroe de ropas y cabellos verdes dejó como si nada la columna a un lado, antes de irse, se despidió de los chicos diciéndoles que tuvieran cuidado.

—¡Deku! —exclamaron con alegría los estudiantes viendo con impresión como uno el héroe se dirigía a la zona de combate a una velocidad impresionante.

—¡Ground Zero! Debes tener más cuidado —exclamó el héroe de traje verde acercándose a la zona del conflicto.

Un grupo de villanos había cometido un robo en un banco importante, y ahora estaban en una zona de construcción intentando huir. Sin embargo, Ground Zero había logrado interceptarlos deteniendo su escape, pero a pesar de lo fuerte que era el héroe explosivo, tampoco sería capaz de vencerlos a todos; y además alguien debía encargarse de que el explosivo héroe no hiciera demasiados daños que afectaran aún más la zona…

—Tsk, cállate estúpido Deku —masculló esquivando un ataque enemigo—. ¿Qué carajos hacer aquí? Dije que podía encargarme de esto solo.

—Al menos debo encargarme de que no lastimes a nadie, eso le daría una mala imagen a tu agencia.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Acaso te quieres robar mi mérito?!

—¡Ustedes! ¿Está bien que discutan? Creo que no deberían distraerse —avisó el líder de la banda, tenía un poder de crear objetos a partir de las cosas que tuviera a su alcance, y aunque no fuera el poder más letal del mundo, se había ganado su puesto de uno de los más buscados entre la policía.

Katsuki e Izuki se intercambiaron una mirada antes de formar una sonrisa llena de confianza.

—Te voy a volver mierda, no te preocupes de lo demás —dijo el rubio preparando sus manos para brindar la siguiente explosión.

—Por favor no hagas explotar el edificio…de nuevo —pidió Deku soltando un suspiro.

—Solo haz tu trabajo.

—Lo mismo digo.

Ambos héroes corrieron hacia sus enemigos con una mirada llena de determinación.

.

.

.

—Aquí estamos en el lugar localizado en _xxx_ donde se ha dado un enfrentamiento entre una banda encargada de robar bancos y dos héroes profesionales: Deku y Ground Zero. Al parecer han terminado la misión con éxito deteniendo a Ryu Shinsuke, un peligroso villano y quien ha sido buscado desde hace unos años. ¡Oh! ¡Deku! ¿Quieres por favor darnos algún comentario de la hazaña de hoy?

—Ehm… —Deku todavía no estaba acostumbrado a esta cuestión de las entrevistas, pero ese nerviosismo de alguna manera lo había hecho popular entre las chicas—. Todo salió bien, definitivamente si no fuera por Ka…digo, Ground Zero, no habríamos podido atraparlos a todos. Sus habilidades solo parecen mejorar cada día —anunció emocionado.

—Vaya, si que ustedes dos se llevan bien. ¿Han pensado volverse un dúo definitivamente? Aunque ya parecen uno a decir verdad, por todas las misiones que han realizado juntos en estos últimos meses.

—No lo hemos hablado realmente, pero si llegara a aceptar, sería un honor trabajar junto a él —respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

—Me sorprende como últimamente los medios están interesados en la relación de Bakugou y Deku-kun —mencionó Uraraka leyendo una noticia en su celular. El artículo decía lo siguiente: "Posiblemente el mejor dúo de esta generación" y una leve explicación de las cualidades de cada uno.

Ese día estaban el típico trío de la clase A, conformado por Iilda, Uraraka y Midoriya, en un restaurante para ponerse al día, después de todo, aunque fueran unidos, cada uno había optado por una agencia distinta que le permitiera desarrollar mucho mejor sus poderes y habilidades. Así que para no perder el contacto, hacían estas reuniones de vez en cuando.

—Han participado en muchos casos juntos últimamente, y ahora que trabajar en equipo se ha vuelto más popular entre los héroes, seguro están pensando en todas las posibilidades —comentó Iilda.

—Aunque, ¿no te parece que Deku-kun habla mucho de Bakugou? Es decir, siempre ha parecido ser su fan, pero pensé que se contendría un poco más al hablar con la prensa.

—Ehm chicos, recuerden que estoy aquí —mencionó él con una sonrisa algo incómoda.

—Por eso lo decimos. ¿Es verdad que piensan unirse a otra agencia juntos? —preguntó con un tono demandante la castaña.

—No he hablado con Kacchan de eso, y dudo que acepte…él quiere brillar por su cuenta —respondió recordando todas las veces que le dijo "voy a sobrepasarte, imbécil".

—Es recomendable no escuchar mucho esos noticieros, muchas veces solo exageran las cosas para ganar popularidad —señaló Iilda acomodándose sus gafas—, solo deben preocuparse por hacer bien su trabajo y garantizar la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

Rápidamente pasaron a otro tema para alivio de Midoriya.

* * *

Desde que habían debutado como héroes, ganaron un rápido interés por parte del público, siendo Izuku, Katsuki y Shoto quienes más llamaban la atención, considerándose como los héroes que se disputarían el primer lugar. Sin embargo, las personas también se sintieron algo intrigadas por la relación de Deku y Ground Zero, después de todo, últimamente habían participado juntos en muchos casos siendo la mayoría sumamente exitosos, aunque, cada vez que se les veía relacionarse juntos era algo extraño, Katsuki por un lado parecía estar hablando con un rival e Izuku por el otro no respondía de forma tan agresiva ante este, más bien le hablaba como lo haría con un amigo. Tampoco era un secreto que parte de la popularidad de Deku se debía a su fanatismo hacia otros héroes cuando hablaba sobre ellos, pero esto se notaba aun más cuando hablaba de Ground Zero, por eso muchos artículos en internet no han dudado en hacer burla de esto poniendo imágenes del mencionado como el mayor fanático del héroe explosivo, e incluso el propio club de fans de Katsuki han pensando en nombrarlo el presidente de ese club por lo mismo.

—¡Bakugou! —Kirishima se acercó a él al verlo en la cafetería—. Siento que hace años no te veo y eso que trabajamos para la misma agencia.

—No es mi culpa que tengamos horarios y zonas diferentes —contestó el rubio levemente molesto, no le gustaba ser interrumpido durante su almuerzo.

—Escuché los rumores sobre que harás un dúo con Midoriya ¿es verdad? Aunque no me extrañaría, ustedes siempre han sido una pareja algo peculiar.

—¡No somos nada! Ya dije que no haría ningún estúpido dúo con el imbécil de Deku, mi meta es llegar a ser el número 1 y no necesito la ayuda de alguien para lograrlo.

—Sí, supuse que dirías eso. Vaya, pobre Midoriya y él que tanto espera trabajar contigo…

—¡¿Ah?! ¿De qué carajos hablas?

—¿Acaso no escuchas las cosas qué dice sobre ti cuando lo entrevistan? Parece un verdadero fan, aunque bueno, desde la escuela ha sido así, me sorprende que pueda decir cosas así en televisión.

—Siempre ha sido un idiota, eso nunca cambiará.

Katsuki siempre tomó como algo normal la admiración que Deku sentía hacia él ¿y por qué no lo haría? Desde que era un niño era genial, y aunque lo hubiera tratado como una mierda antes de entrar a la UA, Midoriya siempre estaba ahí para él como la molesta que era. Aunque claro, las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando Deku se convirtió en el sucesor de All Might llevando a una mayor motivación para cumplir su meta. Lo peor de todo, era ver como Deku estaba pisándole los talones, a veces muy literalmente, por alguna razón, al patrullar solían encontrarse demasiadas veces al compartir algunas zonas ocasionando que hicieran sus trabajos juntos, o al menos así lo veía la prensa, porque según Katsuki lo tomaba como una competencia personal para demostrarle al mundo que era mejor que Izuku. Por eso, odiaba a los medios por transmitir información de manera incorrecta sobre sus intenciones, por eso ahora todos pensaban que formarían algún dúo en el futuro. Joder, hasta el mísmisimo All Might lo había sugerido alguna vez pero él cumpliría su meta solo.

Aunque eso no era lo más molesto, lo peor era ver como ese idiota había cambiado pero al mismo tiempo no. Claro, se había vuelto más fuerte, pero esa admiración que sentía por él no, y después de que ese malentendido entre ellos dos terminó, de alguna forma, ya no le molestaban esos halagos para nada, incluso, de alguna forma, había crecido ese sentimiento de que quería que ese imbécil lo siguiera observando junto a una ligera molestia en el pecho como si estuviera enfermo.

Cuando terminó su almuerzo, se levantó de su mesa haciéndole un gesto de despedida a Kirishima, el cual se despidió de una forma más animada. Aun era sorprendente como alguien cómo él podía soportar por tanto tiempo la actitud de Katsuki, pero más de uno se iba acostumbrando con el tiempo.

El rubio se dirigió a su zona de patrullaje acomodándose sus guantes. Ground Zero era conocido por su tenacidad a la hora de atrapar villanos, aun si era un simple ladrón de bolsos, él lo buscaba con la misma intensidad que un villano buscado por el gobierno. Sin embargo, también era una persona bastante explosiva, y aunque había aprendido a controlarse en las peleas para evitar la menor cantidad de daños posibles, si encontraba un rival fuerte o alguien lo hacía enfurecer, el daño causado era bastante alto. Algunos medios incluso jugaban con esto llamándolo "el héroe que parece villano". A pesar de esos fallos y su personalidad algo desagradable, tenía un amplio club de fans que lo apoyaban en todo diciendo que su personalidad tan grosera solo era parte de su encanto. Definitivamente a los fanáticos de los héroes les hacía falta un tornillo.

.

.

.

—¡Hola Kacchan!

—¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! —exclamó Katsuki levemente sorprendido, justo aparecía en su camino la persona que menos quería ver—. Además, ¿qué te he dicho de llamarme por ese estúpido apodo cuando estamos trabajando? ¿Eh? Imbécil.

—L-lo siento, es la costumbre —respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Es mi hora de descanso y pasaba por aquí para ir a comer algo —agregó—. ¿Sigues en tu turno?

—Acabo de iniciar, así que no me interrumpas.

—Oh ya veo, ¡que te vaya bien hoy! Cuando tengas tu descanso, pásate por el restaurante que te mencioné, estoy seguro que el curry que sirven te va a encantar —Deku le hizo un gesto de despedida antes de seguir su camino.

Katsuki soltó un chasquido cuando el contrario se retiró, nuevamente apareció esa maldita molestia en el pecho. ¿Por qué siempre aparecía cuando veía al idiota de Deku? De alguna forma, esos intensos sentimientos le recordaban un poco al pasado, cuando su relación solo iba de mal en peor, sentía una gran molestia contra él, por mentirle, por fingir ser mejor que él...pero eso se disipó un poco cuando resolvieron las cosas. Ahora ¿por qué razón lo hizo enojar? El único conflicto que tenían ahora era saber quien sería el héroe número 1 y no más. Sí, seguro por eso estaba esa incertidumbre dentro de él, no quería perder contra él, solo eso; enojo por la rivalidad que tienen.

Esa noche, al terminar su turno luego de que nada interesante pasara, decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio y luego dormir.

Cuando estaba en su cama totalmente relajado, recibió un mensaje, pensando que podría ser algo importante, decidió ver de que se trataba. Frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba del estúpido de Kaminari, seguro era algún chiste estúpido o algo por el estilo, pero tenía como asunto: "tienes que ver esto". Juraba que si era otra imagen con un chiste que no entendía, lo golpearía la próxima vez que lo viera.

El enlace lo envió a un artículo que decía: "¿El presidente del club de fans de Ground Zero?" Estaba a punto de cerrar esa estúpida cosa, pero la foto de Deku llamó su atención.

—¿Qué carajos?

" _Desde su debut, el joven héroe Deku ha demostrado un gran respeto por su compañero Ground Zero, sin embargo, se ha notado en múltiples ocasiones como sus comentarios parecen más bien el de un fanático que el de un igual. No es raro ver que hable de esta forma tan entusiasta de otros héroes, pero sin duda es muy interesante ver como las cosas cambian con el explosivo héroe. ¿Acaso el hecho de qué hayan estudiado juntos tenga algo que ver? Como siempre, no solo destacan por sus poderes, sino también por su relación tan inusual"._

—Estúpidos artículos, ¿para qué hacen esto? —el motivo de su enojo era nuevamente esa molestia en el pecho. Era obvio que Deku lo admiraba, a veces un poco de más haciéndolo parecer un acosador, pero no creía que se metiera a algo tan estúpido como para ser presidente de un club de fans. Mierda, le daba escalofríos de solo pensar que tipo de cosas hablarían sus fans de él.

* * *

Últimamente ese sentimiento en el pecho parecía empeorar así que decidió aprovechar ver a un médico luego de una misión, así no sería tan sospechoso. Tsk, lo peor que le podría pasar como héroe es que su cuerpo comenzara a fallar de repente. Para su suerte, no tenía una enfermedad nada, pero el problema que seguía era ¿por qué se estaba sintiendo así entonces?

Pasó por la recepción donde estaban pasando las noticias de un accidente de tráfico en un puente, al parecer todos fueron rescatados gracias a la intervención de varios héroes, entre ellos, se encontraba Deku con su estúpida sonrisa.

—" _¿Cómo fue este trabajo? Después de todo, no estás muy acostumbrado a este tipo de misiones ¿cierto?"_ —preguntó una reportera. Katsuki chasqueó la lengua ante eso, ¿acaso no podía hacer preguntas más profesionales?

—" _Como héroe mi deber es rescatar personas de cualquier dificultad, así que siempre estoy preparado para todo, especialmente a la hora de saber controlar mi fuerza. Aun así, todavía no puedo llegar a salvar a todos por mi cuenta como All Might así que la ayuda que recibí hoy fue fundamental para salvarlos a todos, aunque…más bien fui yo quien ayudé un poco realmente_ " —rascó su nuca demostrando nerviosismo.

—" _Ya veo, ¿hay algunas personas que quieras resaltar?_ " —otra vez con preguntas estúpidas, se notaba que era una maldita novata en este trabajo.

—" _La ayuda de todos es fundamental, pero si tuviera que resaltar a alguien sería a Froppy, quien tiene más experiencia en esta situación y el nuevo héroe: Sharker, en definitiva su habilidad será algo muy importante en el futuro cuando tenga más conocimientos de cómo utilizarla, además es alguien fácil de tratar así que no fue difícil planear algo con él. Me gustaría trabajar con él en el futuro_ "

Un momento ¿acaso ese idiota se estaba sonrojando? ¿Qué putas? No necesitaba ver más de esto, ahora se sentía demasiado enojado como para seguir viendo la estúpida cara de Deku en ese instante. Así que estaba aprovechando su momento de brillar mientras él estaba en el hospital ¿eh? Joder, lo aplastaría la próxima vez…

Esa misma tarde, como si el destino o las coincidencias quisieran joder más su humor, recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de Izuku.

" _Hola Kacchan, supe que estabas en el hospital, ¿estás bien?_ "

El idiota de Kirishima debió decirle algo, ¿por qué siempre se metían en sus jodidos asuntos? Tomó un poco de aire, el imbécil de Deku siempre se preocupaba más por los demás que él mismo, se supone que él debía estar tomando un largo descanso luego de esa misión de rescate. Por lo que había escuchado, el maldito nerd había estado como una mula de carga al usar su fuerza para remover todas las partes pesadas; conociéndolo, seguro se esforzó más de lo que debía.

" _No creas que un simple villano me dejará mal, idiota, preocúpate de tus putos asuntos"._

La respuesta no tardó en llegar con un " _me alegro_ " junto a un estúpido Emoji. Oh genial, otra vez ese dolor.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que se habían visto, las calles estaban más tranquilas que de costumbre, así que muchos de los casos podían resolverlos sin la necesidad de pedir refuerzo. Pero como siempre, la paz no era algo estable en el mundo de los héroes.

—Estamos reportando desde el centro de la ciudad el secuestro de 4 personas. El villano que ha causado esto se llama a sí mismo Fireshooter. Solo se sabe que puede controlar el fuego a voluntad, pero no se sabe los límites de su poder…

El villano era alguien con ropas rojas y que parecían ser sacadas de un juego RPG. Las 4 personas estaban atrapadas en dos aros de fuego que giraban a su alrededor como si les advirtiera que no los tocaran, y cada vez que un héroe se acercaba, los dos aros se iban haciendo cada vez más pequeños casi rozando a las personas.

—¡Den un paso más y los quemaré vivos! Cumplan mis condiciones si quieren que los libere —al parecer había pedido un auto y cierta cantidad de dinero; algo típico de los villanos novatos.

Entre los héroes que estaban entre la zona para poder ayudar, se encontraba Ground Zero y Deku. Había un poco de desorganización para saber como proceder, y el tiempo se acababa al igual que la paciencia de Katsuki.

—¡Joder! Esto se puede resolver en unos segundos —exclamó algo enojado.

—Ka…Ground Zero, no podemos hablarles así a nuestros superiores.

—Nunca los he considerado como tal.

—Como siempre tu orgullo es lo que más destaca, Ground Zero, ¿acaso quieres arriesgar la vida de los civiles solo por tu impaciencia? —habló el héroe de hierro, Hagane, un héroe que poco a poco iba escalando en el top 10.

—¡Ya las estamos arriesgando con esta maldita indecisión! —exclamó.

Como siempre la mala boca de Bakugou era una de las cosas que creaba más tensión, esa era una de las mayores razones por las cuales trabajaba solo, casi nadie deseaba seguirlo por sus métodos arriesgados pero efectivos. De todas formas. no era como si al rubio le importara, desde siempre le gustaba trabajar solo.

Los demás miraron la escena con curiosidad y algo de temor por las cosas que podrían desencadenar esas palabras. De cierta forma, las palabras de Ground Zero eran ciertas pero tenían miedo de contradecir a un superior.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué propones? Mocoso —escupió estas palabras con odio. Que fuera uno de los nuevos héroes más populares y tuviera grandes habilidades no quería decir que fuera un experto. Hagane pensaba que no importaba cuantas misiones exitosas hubiera realizado, desde siempre había sido una persona destructiva y solo vencía a villanos, podía nombrar mejores héroes que él, pero claro, a ellos no se les prestaba la atención necesaria por no ser populares. Odiaba a los egocéntricos como él y no dudaría en demostrarlo.

.

.

.

—¡Ground Zero! ¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Deku terriblemente nervioso.

—¡Obviamente! Ahora no hagas más preguntas estúpidas, ya es hora de actuar.

Katsuki tomó un camino muy diferente al de Izuku, cada héroe se estaba poniendo en posición para actuar. Todo saldría bien cuando los civiles sean rescatados.

Hagane dio un paso al frente llamando la atención de Fireshooter quien lo miró interesado.

—Por fin me darán lo que quiero, o eso espero, a menos que quieras tener una charla conmigo, héroe —comentó de una forma aburrida poniendo más pequeños los aros obligando a los secuestrados a retroceder más, hasta el punto donde ya no tenían espacio para ello.

—Quiero negociar.

—No haré más negociaciones, denme lo que quiero y no aceptaré menos.

—Necesitamos saber que los civiles están a salvo, así que queremos darte la mitad primero y cuando los liberes, la otra.

—¿Crees que seré tan idiota para aceptar eso? Tráeme la cantidad completa y un vehículo para irme ¡ya!

Por la parte de atrás, en el punto ciego del enemigo, el héroe acróbata Flying Red, llevaba a Katsuki hacía la dirección del enemigo, pero no para hacerlo atacar, sino que su objetivo eran los civiles atrapados. Lo dejó caer justo en el punto exacto de los aros de fuego. Ground Zero cayó junto a una lona para protegerlos, pero para acelerar su viaje antes de que el villano se diera cuenta, usó una de sus explosiones ocasionando que tuviera menos de un segundo para proceder.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Ground Zero cayó cerca de los civiles protegiéndolos con la lona, al mismo tiempo que usó una de sus manos para crear una ligera explosión para librarse del fuego; después de todo, fuego vence a fuego ¿no? Sin embargo, el villano deshizo los anillos para propinarle algún golpe letal, al menos como venganza por haber arruinado sus planes.

Fue en ese momento que Deku corrió a golpearlo antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a su amigo de la infancia, y aunque logró hacerlo, el ataque que iba dirigido a Katsuki logró tocarlo un poco quemando parte de sus brazos. Hagane lo atrapó con unas esposas de acero al verlo inconsciente. Los demás héroes se encargaron de apagar las llamas restantes o arreglar los daños, y atender rápidamente a los civiles secuestrados.

—¡Kacchan! —Deku no pudo contenerse y se acercó rápidamente a su compañero quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo. Su ropa no parecía sufrir mucho daño, tal como él había dicho, su ropa era a prueba de fuego debido a su quirk, sin embargo, sus brazos que siempre estaban descubiertos fueron afectados.

—Esto no es nada, estúpido nerd —dijo levantándose por su cuenta.

—Al menos dime que irás al hospital.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Claro que sí, somos compañeros ¿no? —la frase de alguna forma tuvo un mayor impacto en Katsuki de lo que pensaba. Maldito dolor que aparecía de nuevo…

Antes de proseguir, una reportera logró colarse para hacerle preguntas, Katsuki aprovechó esto para retirarse sin que Deku lo persiguiera; después de todo era muy malo negándose a la prensa debido a los nervios.

Esa misma noche le escribió preguntándole sobre la condición de sus brazos, pero él decidió no responderle. Lo mejor era alejarse de él cuando sus sentimientos eran tan confusos, esto no debía afectar su trabajo como héroe por ningún motivo.

.

.

Los días pasaron sin muchos cambios, bueno, tal vez lo único que notaban los compañeros de Katsuki es que su humor había empeorado demasiado, y quienes lo conocían desde sus días de escuela, dirían que parecía haber vuelto a su antiguo ser. Algunos (Con la suficiente valentía o idiotez de acercarse a Katsuki sin miedo a ser golpeados) intentaron saber que sucedía, pero nadie obtuvo una respuesta clara. Bueno, mientras él siguiera haciendo bien su trabajo, no había de que preocuparse; claro, a menos que te auto proclamaras el mejor amigo de Bakugou Katsuki.

—Bakugou, en serio ¿qué te ocurre?

—No es de tu incumbencia —escupió las palabras. Eso solo significaba que debía ir con suma precaución.

—Claro que lo es, somos amigos ¿no? Y no me gusta para nada verte así —gruñó ante su respuesta, bueno, eso era un avance.

—¿Y qué? Eso no está afectando mi trabajo.

—Pero puede hacerlo en el futuro. Vamos, aprovechemos que estamos solo y desahógate —insistió el pelirrojo. Efectivamente, estaban en la zona de descanso a una hora poco usual (Casi de madrugada realmente), así que sería difícil que alguien los interrumpiera. Red Riot ya estaba en sus ropas casuales más que listo para ir a casa, pero no podía irse tranquilo sin conocer la verdadera preocupación de su amigo y compañero.

—Agh —se quejó por lo bajo. El Bakugou del pasado seguramente se habría enfadado, incluso lo amenazaría con explotarle la cara para luego irse y negar todo, pero había madurado mucho desde entonces; aunque en parte él había contribuido al, prácticamente, obligarlo a desahogarse de vez en cuando.

—Estoy enojado.

—Que raro —respondió con sarcasmo.

—¡No me interrumpas, maldito! Me refiero a que no sé por qué estoy enojado —el silencio de Kirishima solo fue una invitación para que siguiera—. Simplemente me molesta ver a esa persona, es tanta mi ira que siento una estúpida opresión en mi pecho, así que llegue a la conclusión de que solo odio a esa persona, pero lo peor es que no tengo ningún maldito motivo para hacerlo y es una pérdida de tiempo, ya que pienso demasiado en ese imbécil.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que Kirishima dijo algo.

—¿Estás seguro qué es odio?

—Claro que sí ¿qué más podría ser?

—No sé, creo que debes dejar de confundir cualquier emoción fuerte con ira.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Acaso eres mi puto terapeuta o qué?

—A veces siento que ese es mi trabajo contigo… —murmuró.

—¡¿Qué carajo dijiste?!

—Nada, ejem, ¿odiabas a esta persona antes? Es decir, es alguien que conoces desde hace mucho o ¿solo es alguien nuevo?

—Pfft, toda mi puta vida lo conozco —Eijiru se contuvo de preguntar si hablaba de Midoriya porque eso si arruinaría todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en este momento.

—¿Pasó algo para qué odiaras a esta persona de repente?

—¿Cómo carajos voy a saberlo? Solo de un momento a otro comenzó a molestarme cualquier cosa que hacía, especialmente cuando habla de otras personas, se nota que solo quiere presumir.

Katsuki podía ser muy inteligente a pesar de parecer una masa descerebrada de fuerza y talento, pero otras veces parecía que su apariencia si coincidía con su forma de pensar.

—Creo que debes de dejar de pensar que es odio como tal y posiblemente comenzar a pensar que se trata de algo más, después de todo, dudo que odies a alguien que conoces ya hace un tiempo de la nada. Es poco varonil crear malentendidos, debes pensar en la otra persona.

—Realmente, me ha molestado su actitud desde la escuela, pero creí que ya se había solucionado eso entre nosotros. Por eso estoy jodidamente molesto.

—Piensa lo que te dije, tal vez encuentres una respuesta que te ponga más satisfecho, después de todo no soy un experto en esto. Yo ya me voy a casa —se despidió el pelirrojo revisando su celular—. Recuerda descansar, hacer turnos de más de 12 horas no es sano para ti.

—Tsk, no eres mi madre para decirme que hacer.

—Nah, seguramente ella te diría: "Katsuki, deja de ser un maldito imbécil y procura cuidar más tu salud ¿acaso crees que los hospitales son baratos? ¡¿Ah?!" —intentó imitar el tono de Mitsuki, pero fue tan ridículo que sólo les sacó una pequeña risa a ambos.

—Si te escucha, definitivamente esa bruja te matará.

—Por eso, esto solo queda entre nosotros.

Ambos se despidieron, Katsuki al quedarse solo, así que decidió patrullar un rato. Encontró a unos novatos ladrones así que los llevó a la comisaría sin más problema, por más simple que fue el trabajo, se lo tenía que tomar con seriedad, además, le ayudaba a distraerse un poco. Cuando iba saliendo, lamentablemente se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.

—¡K-Kacchan! D-digo Ground Zero —aclaró su garganta intentando ocultar en vano su error—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Haciendo mi puto trabajo.

—Claro… —apartó la mirada algo incómoda, las cosas se sentían incómodas por algún motivo—. Yo solo tengo que venir a dejar mi declaración de un pequeño asalto, je —rascó su nuca algo nervioso.

—Uhm, ya veo —murmuró para comenzar a caminar.

—Kacchan, espera —caminó un poco más rápido para alcanzarlo—. ¿Tienes turno toda la noche?

—Sí, así que no molestes.

—Yo también, es algo difícil a decir verdad.

—¿No deberías ir a otra parte? —gruñó por lo bajo.

—Pensé que sería bueno patrullar un poco.

—De acuerdo, suerte, que no te maten —comenzó a caminar un poco más rápido.

—¡Espera! Pensé que podríamos hacerlo juntos, hace un tiempo no nos vemos.

—Sería inútil, no cubriríamos tanto terreno.

—Pero aun así, la mayoría de nuestra zona suele coincidir, así que no sería tan raro.

—Eres peor que una maldita garrapata —masculló caminando aun más rápido. Las calles estaban solas así que sus pasos resonaban un poco.

—¡Kacchan! —lo tomó de la muñeca—. ¿Acaso te hice algo para que te enojaras?

—Tu mera presencia es capaz de hacerme enojar —siseó intentando zafarse.

—¡Hablo en serio! —alzó un poco la voz haciendo un leve eco entre las oscuras calles—. ¿Te hice algo? ¿Fue algo que dije? Últimamente te comportas como…como, si fueras como antes.

—No es nada, Deku —masculló soltándose del agarre.

—¡Obviamente es algo! ¿Crees qué te he seguido toda mi vida y no conocerte? Es obvio que te pasa algo, está bien si no quieres decírmelo, pero si te hice algo, al menos quiero disculparme —alzó la voz sorprendiendo un poco al rubio.

—¿Disculparte? ¡No necesito ninguna disculpa de mierda! Sólo déjame solo y ya está.

—No lo haré.

—¿Ah?

—No te dejaré ir como si nada, si no nos comunicamos, nunca llevaremos una buena relación.

—Agh, no me vengas con esa mierda. Somos rivales, mi única meta es ser el número 1 y eso no significa que deba estar a tu lado como un puto chicle.

—Esa no es la única razón, esa siempre ha sido tu meta pero aun así me tratabas diferente a ahora, idiota. ¿Acaso te estás imaginando cosas de nuevo? O ¿qué es?

—¡No me estoy imaginando cosas! Deja de prestarle la atención a detalles inútiles, a héroes novatos o a simples extras, si se supone que tenemos la misma meta, a la única persona a la que debes observar a todo momento es a mí y cómo estoy pasando a ser el héroe número uno, hijo de puta. ¡¿Escuchaste?!

En ese momento, más o menos entendió lo que Kirishima quiso explicarle en ese momento. Su enojo no iba dirigido únicamente a Deku, sino a las personas a las cuales halagaba en sus entrevistas. Al verlo así, lo hacía parecer que estuviera celoso. Un momento, él no podía sentirse celoso, ¿cómo carajos sentiría inseguridad hacia un montón de extras? Esto era muy vergonzoso, así que prefirió huir.

—¡Espera un momento! Kacchan —Deku lo siguió casi corriendo luego de despertar de sus pensamientos. Por alguna razón, se sentía muy feliz.

—¡No me sigas! Necesito estar solo.

Sin hacerle caso a sus réplicas, Izuku lo alcanzó tomándolo de los hombros obligándolo a voltearse.

—¡Jamás he dejado de hacerlo! Desde que éramos niños siempre te he seguido de alguna forma, ¿no te lo he dicho? Eres una de las personas que me inspiró para ser héroe. Claro, a veces puedo emocionarme con las habilidades de otros héroes, pero…¡tú sigues siendo el número 1 para mí!

Ambos se quedaron callados presos de la vergüenza. La cara de Midoriya se encontraba totalmente roja por esa declaración tan desvergonzada que hizo sin pensar. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Sería golpeado, insultado, asesinado o todas las anteriores?

—¡No te pongas a murmurar cosas estúpidas frente mío! —exclamó el héroe explosivo dándole un leve zape para hacerlo entrar en razón—. Tsk, realmente eres…

Antes de poder terminar su frase, el comunicador de ambos sonó.

"Accidente con villano en el centro de la ciudad. Localización exacta: xx-xxxx-xx"

Ambos héroes se miraron y asintieron, dejarían su conversación para otro momento, tenían otros asuntos que atender. Tomaron el comunicador para responder.

—Aquí Ground Zero y Deku, estamos cerca de la zona —avisó Katsuki.

Los dos se dirigieron a la mayor velocidad posible al lugar del incidente. Un gran villano de más de 2 metros y una exagerada musculatura casi deforme, estaba destruyendo todo a su paso como si fuera una bestia liberada en un nuevo ambiente.

—No parece ser muy racional —mencionó el rubio.

—Me parece conocido… —murmuró Izuku—. ¡Oh! Verdad, lo llamaban Headcrusher, porque era usado por la mafia para hacer el trabajo sucio, pero antes de que lo atraparan, le hicieron algo para que no revelara información importante, tal vez por eso está así… ¡Espera! ¡Ground Zero!

—No vine a recibir estúpidas clases de historia, lo único que importa es detenerlo.

Con un par de explosiones llegó a la zona del conflicto, donde los pocos policías intentaban retenerlo. Ground Zero logró generar una pequeña explosión para poner distancia.

—¡Vamos! Puede que tengas músculos, maldito, pero seguro ni sabes como usar bien tu poder —dijo de manera retadora preparando sus manos para comenzar a pelear.

Claro, lo que no esperaba fue que el grandulón tuviera una velocidad casi increíble para su tamaño, tomándolo por sorpresa y haciéndolo volar varios metros hasta chocar con una pared. Por suerte, los guantes de sus brazos sirvieron como escudo.

—¡Kacchan! Por eso te dije que esperaras —dijo Deku seriamente preocupado, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo—. ¿Estás bien?

Por unos momentos vi la imagen del Deku de su infancia,a quien creía que lo miraba como alguien inferior por pensar que el gran Katsuki Bakugou necesitaba ayuda, pero ahora, luego de años de conocerse, de confrontaciones, charlas y peleas, sintió que por fin era capaz de tomar su mano sin ningún tipo de preocupación por sentirse menos. Ahora, observaba a la persona con la cual estaba seguro que quería estar el resto de su vida.

—Ese golpe no fue nada —dijo con una sonrisa aceptando su mano para levantarse.

Ambos se prepararon para pelear, como si estuvieran a punto de demostrarle al mundo que eran el mejor dúo de la generación (aunque esto nunca lo admitiría Katsuki).

.

.

.

—Al menos las heridas no fueron tan graves… —comentó Deku algo aliviado al salir del hospital. No habían recibido golpes letales, así que solo le implementaron primeros auxilios, saliendo justo cuando su turno acababa; al amanecer. Por eso aprovecharon para cambiar de una vez a sus ropas de civiles.

—Aunque saliste peor que yo, por idiota.

—Ese golpe me tomó desprevenido…

—Agradece que estaba ahí o estarías más que muerto.

—Gracias Kacchan —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, que afectó un poco al rubio, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

—Como sea.

—Se siente raro terminar una misión y no ser rodeado de periodistas.

—¿Acaso querías admitir en televisión lo mucho que me admiras? —dijo de forma burlona.

—¿Qué? No, no, no, claro que no, eso sería poco profesional y … —su cara se puso sumamente roja. Definitivamente no coincidía con sus palabras.

—Hey nerd, mi casa queda cerca así que vamos, tengo hambre y solo quiero dormir.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—No me mires así o me harás cambiar de opinión.

—L-lo siento, es que es la primera vez que me invitas, así que me tomó por sorpresa —dijo apartando un poco la mirada debido a los nervios.

—Y más te vale agradecer mi maldita propuesta, nunca invito a ninguna puta persona a mi casa.

—Pensé que Kirishima o Kaminari ya habían ido —mencionó algo incrédulo.

—Una cosa es que entren a mi casa sin mi puto permiso y otra es que los invite a pasar. Joder, incluso a veces hacen planes ahí sin mi permiso.

—Vaya, entonces si me siento honrado —dijo con una sonrisa.

Aprovechando la soledad de las calles, Deku se acercó un poco más a Katsuki haciendo que sus hombros chocaran entre sí, pero el rubio no dijo nada, así que decidió continuar con su plan aunque sintiera su corazón salirse del pecho. Con algo de nervios y rezando para que sus manos no estuvieran sudando, tomó la mano del otro. Pasaron dos o tres segundos pero ninguna reacción, ni un insulto, ¿acaso lo había tomado por sorpresa? Para su alivio, el héroe explosivo aceptó el contacto, aferrándose fuertemente a sus manos pero adelantándose un poco. Aunque en ese momento no pudo ver bien su cara, si pudo notar que sus orejas estaban algo rojas.

Desde niño siempre lo había perseguido, pero eso no era necesario en este momento, ahora se encontraban en el mismo nivel, pero aun así, la única cosa que no cambiaría era que Katsuki Bakugou no dejaría de ser su héroe número 1; claro, sin contar a All Might.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente!**

 **Por fin me digno a escribir algo de la OTP, es mi primera vez haciendo esto así que estoy algo nerviosa, especialmente porque no soy buena creando escenas de acción, así que lo tomo como una buena práctica. Además, siempre me ha parecido interesante descubrir esta parte de ambos siendo héroes profesionales, ya que desde el manga siempre hay indicios de que pueden llegar a ser un buen dúo en el futuro; solo esperemos que sea cierto.**

 **Muchas gracias si llegaron hasta aquí, un review sería bienvenido incluso si es solo para una crítica constructiva.**

 **¡Haruka-sama se despide!**


End file.
